Conversing with an Enemy
by Lunor
Summary: Set in Armada: Alexis sets out to find Starscream but meets up with someone else, and learns something she wishes she hadn’t.


Conversing with an Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Summery: Set in Armada: Alexis sets out to find Starscream but meets up with someone else, and learns something she wishes she hadn't.

She remembers it being windy, with a slight chill in the air. It never snowed there but it could get awfully cold. She was a long way from the base, and truthfully didn't know if Starscream was even out there. He could have flown to Africa for all she knew, but it was an excuse for her to get away from the others without sounding rude. She knew, with the exception of Optimus and Red Alert, they didn't approve of her friendship with the aloof seeker. In fact, they didn't approve of him period. He was a traitor, a maverick, an unknown factor, and complete and totally alone. No friends, no one to talk to, barley allowing Red Alert to repair him. She wonders if it's because they're Autobots, the enemy he knew for so long, or if he's always kept himself this isolated from others. That thought alone almost made her cry.

It's getting windier, colder, darker now, and she considers turning back when something past a wall of trees catches her attention. She thinks she's found him. She couldn't be more wrong. As she passes by the last pillar of her protective cover, hellfire optics blind her. She's petrified, can't move, barely breathing, death is inevitable. Crimson, blood, hatred, _the Devil's eyes_, a small functioning part of her brain murmurs. She should run; she knows she should run, but her legs don't want to comply. And then a low deep voice, "The human female", it utters. An instant later the twin red lights are gone, and her muscles ache as she relaxes marginally for the first time in what was less than five minuets, but seemed like eternity. She wants to run, return to the safe confines of her room, but her legs refuse again and she's stuck there in the darkening forest with death personified. She ideally wonders if she's in shock or just plain stupid. Suddenly the optics and voice are back, "Why are you still here?" he asks her, and she's shaken by what she sees. Those optics, so much like Starscream's not the color of course, his burning red opposed to the seeker's sunset orange. But the look, the look was the same. The fiery passion; sheer determination; and flicker of sadness, the feeling of being entirely alone. It seems so obvious, she wonders how Optimus misses it, or if he even cares.

Her legs finally work, but she's no longer wants to run, she takes a few steps toward him. Coming to a stop she whispers, "Megatron, what are you doing here?" He looks as though he's considering her question, not shocked at her lack of fear, but then he never looks truly surprised about anything. He looks away, "Waiting." It comes out so softly she barley hears it. Suddenly she realizes and mumbles, "Starscream." She takes his silence as agreement. The stillness hangs in the air as she tries to understand these strange complex creatures. She wants, no, needs to know how one can hate someone with such intensity as Starscream does when it's so clear how much he's loved. Oh, not the romantic kind that girls grow up dreaming of, no one much more remarkable, family, understanding, accepting, forgiving, complete loyalty. She wonders what it felt like being betrayed like that, and how Starscream could throw something so precious away.

She tenses as a hand wraps around her middle, a secure grip, tightening no more than needed, she wonders where he learned to be so careful, perhaps the Minicons. It's almost comforting. Bringing her up to face level, he turns his hand so she can sit on something solid instead of dangling midair. She's never been this close to him before and takes the chance to study him. She expected a loathsome face, one that could belong to no one but a monster, what she finds is entirely different. The visage of someone who's seen great difficulties and survived stared back. Intelligent, mature, attractive, no, no handsome and she can't help but think it suites him. "I want to show you something." his voice startles her and she jerks, only then does she realize he's constructed that strange electric looking bubble around her. She hears it, knows he's warping out and taking her with him, an icy feeling clutches at her gut.

Immediately they're in the Decepticons' moon base. She gasps and learns she can still breathe. Megatron's not planning on killing her then, she sighs in relief. They begin walking and in the distance she hears voices. A cackling laugh that could only belong to Cyclonus, Demolisher's deep grumbling, and Thrust's squawking protests. A game. They're playing a game. She's stunned, knows she shouldn't be they're people too, but still… She assumes humanizing your enemies is something not many are capable of, no matter what side, seeing your opponent as anything but wicked is a difficult task. As the voices fade away she looks up and he motions for her to turn around, she does and…. A breathless moment passes. She's seen pictures; astrology is a secret hobby of hers but… But they don't do it justice, not when you're looking down upon it. She doesn't have the right words to describe this spectacular sight. It's beautiful. "Yes. It is.", she didn't realize she'd spoken aloud. She rips her eyes from the Earth and looks at him, he turns his sights to her, so sad his gaze. "Cybertron was once just as exquisite, perhaps more so, before the war." She's captivated by the wistful look his face takes as he continues, "I remember sitting for hours on end just watching its endless beauty until finally my brother came to drag me away. Being stationary has never been a favored past time of his, he's always been exceedingly impatient." His lips quirked in a small smile as his sights turned back to Earth.

She knew he had just told her something important, but for the life of her couldn't figure out what. "Why then?" she inquires. Looking back down at her, he seemed puzzled at her question. "Why did you start the war if you loved Cybertron so?" she clarified. He looked dismayed and replied, "Because someone had to." "But why!" she demands, "Why couldn't you just be happy there!" The look he gives her is judging, as if trying to decide whether or not to explain. Finally he answers, "I was, and Cybertron has always, and will always be my home. Nevertheless I refuse to live my life as a slave." She's unsure of herself now, "A slave?" He smiles, "Well, perhaps not a slave." She sighs in relief. "But Decepticons weren't allowed the same liberties Autobots were." She's confused now, "But, why?" He contemplates it for a few moments, "Fear I suppose." She signals him to continue. "Ages ago Autobots were laborers, engineers, scientists, and medics. Decepticons were military; they protected the Autobots and Cybertron. When the last Supreme Commander died without an heir, the Autobot council seized control. We went from the protectors of Cybertron to second class citizens." "Optimus would never-" she protests. "Optimus wasn't even alive, neither was I." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "In fact there aren't many from those times that are still here." She looks down, "That's not fair." She states, knowing full well how childish it sounds. He chuckles, "Life rarely is."

Suddenly they're moving again, he's taking her back, and she doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to go back and pretend she doesn't know the truth, they pass the giant throne. She doesn't want to go back and listen to Deceptibum jokes, content voices drift into range. She doesn't want to go and leave behind this magical place. But she will. They're traveling down the long corridor now. She'll be strong, play the part of smart good little Alexis. They enter the control room. She'll smile and laugh at Hotshot's degrading jokes. He begins typing commands into the computer. But in her dreams she'll be far away. They approach the warp gate. In her dreams, she'll be here with Starscream and Megatron sitting and watching the world turn and age, and none of them will ever be alone again.

Too suddenly they're back on Earth, and she mourns the loss of that mysterious wonderland. He crouches down and she's placed gently on the ground; standing he prepares to leave. "Wait!" she demands, and he does. "Why did you tell me all this?" she asks. He smiles, not one of a maniac, or murderer, but one of kindness, love, sorrow and replies, "Because he needs someone." With that he's gone, and she understands. Understands why he cares, understands why he choose her. Understands he wasn't waiting here for Starscream. She turns and looks out at the full moon and declares, "He'll never be alone. I promise." A sudden burst of wind blows the leaves, in the distance an owl hoots as the crickets serenade the stars, and for a moment everything is at peace.


End file.
